Pokespe Percy Jackson
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green are all demigods. Unknowingly facing a dangerous foe, they are sent on a quest to find 3 demigods that may or may not be on their side. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is SS19! This struck me faster than Zeus's lightning! Thank you, Athena…you gave me this idea…a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Pokemon Special crossover! This is just a character introduction and character background. Specialshipping…Hey, did you notice? Percabeth! Did you notice how Red and Percy are so oblivious? They might be a bit OOC, depending on who they are. I have also made up new powers for them to have that do not exist in the PJO world. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. If I owned PJO and PokeSpe, then lets just say I would have the Son of Neptune now and specialshipping would be canon. **_

**Red **

**Age: 12**

**Son of: Poseidon **

**Eyes: Blue-Green-Brown (Ocean+sand) **

**Yellow**

**Age: 11**

**Daughter of: Athena**

**Eyes: Amber-grey **

**Blue**

**Age: 12**

**Daughter of: Hermes**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Green**

**Age: 13**

**Son of: Aphrodite...**

**Eyes: Green/Blue/Brown**

**Yellow's 'biography' **

When I was young, I lost my mom. Not that I really cared-I knew she was Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle, so it wasn't like she died. To add to that, I was born in the Viridian Forest and I was gifted with the powers of the forest. So much for the battle part of Athena, though. I've always had grey-ish hazel eyes due to having Athena and the forest's blessing. GG Optometry, an optometry place for kids with unusual eyes because of their parentage, supplied my contacts. Now my eyes are just hazel. My dad, he was kind, but I always knew…he was afraid of me.

**Blue's 'biography' **

Always, being a kid of Hermes, I made a living stealing. Mother was taken away from me…and I was taken away by a huge bird. Now I'm afraid of birds. Bad, huh? Father is the God of Messengers, too, so…birds. All I know is that a son of Aphrodite is on my side. And he's pretty nice.

**Green's 'biography'**

…I can't believe my father, son of Samuel Oak, would marry Aphrodite. I am nothing like her. I love battle and don't care about dirty-ness. I have a sister, too, but she's like me, not a slut that Aphrodite must be. I've met a daughter of Hermes. She's pretty obnoxious, but other than that, she's fine.

Green's POV

"I guess no one will find us here," Daisy sighed, as we huddled in front of the fire we had hastily lit. We were hidden under the Vermilion's dock. (Bear with me, I have to have a dock somewhere!)

"With the smoke, I doubt we'll be found," I replied sarcastically, earning a glare from my sister.

"Green, try and be upbeat. With luck, we'll make it to Camp Half-Blood-"

"Daisy, Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the Viridian Forest."

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, we'll make it to Camp Half-Blood alive, and maybe bring some lost half-bloods with us!" She scowled.

"First things first, we need to get food," I stood up, ready to gather some pecha and sitrus berries.

"I've got that covered," Daisy brought out some canned sitrus berries.

I crinkled my nose up. "Those are horrible canned."

She shrugged, then proceeded to open them with a stick she had found under the dock. Finally we began to eat the small morsels one bye one, me more reluctant than she. After all, canned sitrus berries were juicier than regular ones, but had lost their flavor in the process. Who likes bitter/bland berries that has lots of bitter/bland juice?

"I'll take the first shift," I said, and she nodded tiredly. She curled up into a ball on the sand, drifting off immediately. I smirked at her sleepiness, while I was alert. I couldn't even think of sleep right now. 'Guess Aphrodite didn't pass down her 'beauty sleep' habits to me.

I sat down on a rock, ready for anybody-from policemen to my grandfather, even. I only knew that my grandfather was a 'seeing' mortal. I don't know why he wanted us to stay with him, but I was going to get to Camp Half-Blood, not stay around with him. I can't honestly say I miss my dad. I don't even remember him. But I guess I do hold a grudge against my dead-in-the-underworld father. He made me have this life, marrying Aphrodite. And why Aphrodite? Couldn't he have married a better Goddess, if he had to at all?

I heard foot steps in the sand, breaking my trail of thought. I turned to where the sound was coming from. I saw a girl around my age with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked tired and bruised. I stayed silent, hoping she wouldn't notice me. She suddenly turned to my direction, seeing me. Drat, I had forgotten that the fire was still left. We didn't bother to put out the fire.

I knew that hiding wasn't the best idea, so I stood my ground. But she didn't look like she would call anyone. I asked quizzically, "Who are you?"

She answered in a somewhat high voice, "Why should I trust you, stranger?"

"Maybe because you're barging into my sister and my campsite?"

"Ha, really?"

"Yeah, and-LOOK OUT!" I yelled as a strange blur just narrowly got us.

"It's a empousa!" My sister said, suddenly out of her slumber. (Did I spell that right?)

"Grrr…I don't have any weapons!"

"KYAHH!" the girl screamed.

For a second, a flash-or maybe a vision-appeared in my eyes: A girl much like the girl here, except older, and me, older, too. We were standing on a hill with a big pine tree. That was it, and the vision disappeared as quickly as it appeared. But one thing was clear: I couldn't let this girl die.

NO ONE'S POV

The empousa was the most vicious one you probably have ever seen. _If_ you have ever seen one. Her twin Seviper tails glistened with poison, and her long, black hair was unruly. She held a spear and a shield that reflected the fire's flames.

Green's eyes glowed a kaleidoscope color, and this _sickening_ smell-well, to the empousa-filled the air. To Daisy, it smelt like her favorite scent, pine. To the girl, the scent of sweets and cookies filled nostrils.

The empousa collapsed due to lack of air-as it simply could not stand this sickening stench-and Green collapsed as well.

"Green!" Daisy shook him and he groaned, muttering, "Grampa, just a minute!"

"He's fine," Daisy told the girl, though she didn't ask. "So what are you doing out here-"

"Are you two demigods?" the girl asked.

Daisy was shocked for a second, then regained her cool. "Well, your name first, Missy!"

"Blue."

"Well, we _are_ demigods, Blue. How about you?"

"Same. Parentage? Probably Aphrodite, huh?"

"Yep. How could you tell?"

"Your eyes."

"Okay, but yours?"

"Hermes. Do you want to travel to Camp Half-Blood with me?"

"I want to," Daisy answered as Green woke up, "But I need to go back to Grampa's lab."

"WHAT?" Green spluttered, bolting upright.

"You guys will be going to Camp by yourself. As much as I hate to say it, but without my help, you'll survive in Camp more-I think." Daisy promptly collected her things and headed towards the lab.

"So…should we head to Viridian?" Blue played with a stick, poking the embers of the fire. Within minutes, the fire burst to life, causing Blue to jump back.

"Sure," Green chuckled, earning a glare from Blue.

They sat by the fire, ready for anything-I think.

Well, certainly, they weren't ready for anything, for the sun rose just as Blue was drifting off into dreamland.

"Blue, we need to head to Camp."

"Hnn…just…little rest…"

"They're going to find us here."

Blue woke up without a problem after Green said that. They knew their destination: Viridian Forest.

And with their _supposed_ 'legal adult' gone, they just had to rely on wit, brain, and each other.

_Especially_ each other.

But, we don't want to end the chapter on _that_ sappy phrase, do we? So I shall continue this and end it on a very-not-suspense-filled cliffhanger. Just kidding.

But seriously! The chapter is still going on here. See?

They were slowly walking towards the Viridian Forest. Right now, they were in the middle of a heated argument.

"How're we supposed to find the Camp? DO you know your way around the Viridian?" Blue shot at Green with her shotgun.

"Well," Green loaded his pistol. (Not literally.) "I may not, but we should find our way. We are demigods."

"SO? IF IT'S GUARDED, WE CAN'T PROVE WE'RE DEMIGODS BEFORE THE EAT/SLAY US!"

"Maybe, but I was meaning to ask you. How did I pass out?"

"Er…your eyes…glowed…and this really nice fragrance could be smelt. Seemed like the empousa didn't like it."

"Uh…so…like a favorite-smells-perfume thing?"

"Yeah. 'Guess that's what the kids of Aphrodite do, huh?"

Green stayed silent. Sure, he had assumed that Aphrodite spent all her time prettying herself, but that strange perfume thing was actually a good weapon-at least until he got a real one.

That brought another discussion-not an argument-up between the two demigods. They were bonding! Well, they were asking questions about each other anyway.

"How old are you?" Green asked. "I'm 13."

"12."

An awkward silence formed between the two. Their age differences, for some reason, made things more tense for the two, while before this they were more…relaxed.

"What weapon do you want once you can choose?" Green spoke up again, tugging at his sleeve.

"Probably…arrows. You?" Blue replied, playing with a strand of hair.

"Uh, maybe knife? Dagger? Wait…how come arrows?"

"I…" Blue explained how she had been kidnapped by the Mask of Ice when she had been really young. The Mask of Ice was known to kidnap kids that had potential. "I'm afraid of birds because of that."

"Oh. So arrows to aim up high just in case?"

"Yep."

"So…where are we?" asked Green, leaning against a tree.

"Er…I don't know…"

"IIIEEE!" echoed through the trees. This caught their attention.

"Who screamed?" Green was immediately on the guard.

"Who knows? C'mon!" Blue started running towards the sound.

Running through a forest you don't know the way through was hard. But eventually, they made their way through the trees and bushes.

As they both came into the clearing where they were positive the scream had been from, they bumped into each other and fell down. Green was the first up, and Blue stood up as well. They saw a small blonde girl cowering, her eyes full of fear.

Cowering from what? Oh, it was _only_ a Minotaur.

Wait, a _Minotaur_?

This wasn't good.

_**Sorry if the monsters were not original. I think this story will have long chapters, considering the length of this one. I mean, it was pretty long in my writing. I changed my font size to 14 and it's about 7 pages long! 8D You can probably guess who the girl was, right? **_

_**On a side-note, the current dude, not MATO, that illustrates Pokespe, makes the dex-holder dudes look like those manga guys fangirls shriek at! Seriously. I was rereading the Emerald saga, and when I saw Gold, I was like, "WTH? He looks like the kawaii manga dudes!" I was so creeped out. BIG TIME. **_


	2. Amarillo Del Bosque Verde short

Pokespe Percy Jackson

_**Okay, I'm so sorry for the late update and somewhat short one, but this is mainly a more of an intro to camp one. Next chapter will introduce Red! ^_^ I started planning with Fan-chan about some other stuff, and you might be able to guess what it is…hint: heritage/god or goddess blood/mortal side.**_

_**Yellow is OOC, but that's because of…you'll find out! They're all wearing FRLG clothes, 'kay? **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Pokespe, then I'd be as rich as heck. ^_^**_

"OH MY GODS!" screamed Blue, "A GODS DAM MINOTAUR?"

"Well, yes, it seems," Green said a bit more calmly than needed.

"Well, we don't have weapons…maybe you can use your perfume thingy?"

"I can't!" Green yelled back, his eyes refusing to glow the kaleidoscope color once more.

The two continued to argue, not noticing that the girl had glowing hazel eyes. The atmosphere changed to a somewhat calm one, and the minotaur began to slump to the ground, tired.

"HUH?" Blue turned around to look at the sleeping minotaur. And the sleeping girl. Well, more like passed-out girl.

"Uh…hello?" Blue went over to the blonde girl lying in a heap.

"*mumble*…huh?" the girl woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Blue and he's-"

The girl began to back away, her hazel eyes beginning to…melt? Melt? Can eyes even melt?

"S-stay away," she warned, and what apparently were contact lenses fell off her eyes. Instead of a solid hue of hazel, though, it had swirls of hazel and grey mixed within. If she was a child of Athena, then she should have more gray. For some reason, however, the abundant amount of hazel seemed brighter and stronger than the grey. They seemed glowing, bright, and somewhat luminous, yellow.

"Woah, woah, we aren't here to harm you," Blue held her hands up in the air, an act of innocence.

"You're," the girl pointed to Blue, "a child of Hermes. A thief. The Masked Man…I can see him in your past!"

Green, though a child of Aphrodite, who wasn't known for brains, could totally tell that this girl was not just a child of Athena, no, but more.

"How do you know this?" Green demanded, walking closer.

"Stop, child of Aphrodite!" she pointed to him, continuing to back away.

"Look," Green got close enough to grip her wrists. "We're only heading to Camp Half-Blood. Can you tell us where it is, and maybe we could take you along?"

The girl's eyes began to fade, and her arm slacked. She fell into a heap again, and before she fainted, she mumbled, "T-to…the…right…keep…g-going…"

Blue walked back to Green and shook his shoulder. "She…how did she know our parentage just by looking at us?"

"I don't know," Green replied, "But we should get her to Camp Half-Blood."

Green and Blue carefully picked her up, and followed her directions. To their subtle surprise, they were at Camp Half-Blood already. When they went through the gateway, a centaur came to greet them.

"Hello. I'm Chiron," he said. "May I know your parentages?"

"Well, I'm Green Oak, son of Aphrodite," Green introduced himself.

"Blue, Hermes," Blue calmly replied.

"Er…she's presumably a daughter of Athena," Green gestured to Yellow whom they set on the bench.

Chiron smiled slightly, "Well, when she wakes up, we'll ask her."

As if on some silent cue, the girl woke up. "Where-? Oh, yeah, Camp Half-Blood."

"Young Lady, what is your parentage?" Chiron asked, holding out an icepack for her.

"Athena," the girl answered, "and my name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

Chiron's eyes widened, and he spoke calmly. "Well, Blue and Green, it seems you have found the Heart of the Viridian Forest. In any case, Amarillo-"

"Please call me Yellow."

"-Yellow, you will stay in the currently empty Athena cabin."

Yellow left without a word towards a big, gray cabin. It looked very empty. In fact, this camp wasn't buzzing with demigods like Green had thought.

"Why is it so deserted?" Green asked, rubbing his arm. He didn't notice in his short-sleeved black shirt earlier that is was freezing cold. (It's fall)

Chiron's face grew darker. "Come on. I'll show you to your cabins."

In the Athena Cabin

"I should have been more careful!" Yellow scolded. "They could have found out!"

Yellow's eyes shined dangerously. Surely Chiron noticed that her eyes were more hazel than grey? Hazel, yellow, grey…the last one should have been the strongest of the colors, even with the gift of the forest.

"Amarillo," Chiron called. "Are you ready to get your weapon in the ceremony of weapons?"

"Of course," replied Yellow in monotone. She followed him outside to the weaponry. Green and Blue were there.

"We will test you to see which weapon you will get. You don't choose it, it chooses you." (Jeremy Thatcher Dragon Hatcher reference! XD)

"Can I go first?" asked Blue.

Chiron nodded.

She stood in front of the boulder. She began to quiver, but Yellow couldn't see what was going on. Then Blue seized up and turned to the pokeball drawing magically floating in front of the boulder.

"It seems that this pokeball is your weapon," announced Chiron. "Now, this isn't just any pokeball; this can hold 10 pokemon, and it will demolish any negative feelings pokemon feel towards you, and vice versa."

Blue looked at the pokeball-now solid-in her hands. She turned it around and looked pleased.

After Green had gotten a weapon (a locket with a celestial knife hidden inside), it was Yellow's turn.

Yellow stood hesitantly in front of this magical boulder, but before she realized it, Chiron pulled her away. "You don't need a weapon."

_*** sigh* Hey, dudes. I wanted to update before a month passed by, but you know…this was hard to write. In fact, I almost made Red kissing Yellow on the cheek! I was thinking about DIEWTGL, sorry. ^^;; But next chapter will be better! When it gets posted, which hopefully will be in LESS than a month, we will have all the Kanto dudes with us! 8D And some history-ish-nish of them! **_


	3. SALE: 1 Demigod Hobo

PokeSpe Percy Jackson

3: SALE: One demigod hobo! Hurry, offer only available at PokeMart

_**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize profusely! I read the Son of Neptune and fell in love with the HazelxFrank-ish. Then face-palmed and went, "Oh damn I forgot!" And wrote half of this chapter and then died. Kinda. Sorry… ;_;**_

Most of you are probably like, "HUH? What was this story about again?"

He crept as silently as he could, with a cat-like grace he managed to pull off without tripping on the waxed floors into the frozen pizza. Few people were out at this time of the day, but if he were to raid food from this super mart, he had to do it without being caught by anybody. Pulling his red cap further down his face, he tiptoed to the piles of fresh fruit and veggies. Swiftly, as if someone could snatch the same apple before he, dirtied fingers picked a blemished, yellow-red apple. Careful not to take the most perfect, delicious looking ones, as the store may care more of those products than the bruised fruit.

His eyes, a blue-auburn color, darted to look for more rations he could afford to take without arousing the attention of staff. Taking a plastic bag in disdain, he filled it with bruised fruit and even a questionably edible cucumber. He gulped and risked even taken a few pecha berries, the more expensive fruit. Without a sound, he dashed out of the door and into the cold night air, promptly bumping into a young girl.

Looking down at the girl, he took in her appearance. Her head reached his shoulder, but he could see the curious yellow and grey eyes that peered cautiously at him. Her hair had come out of its loose ponytail, but he eyed her worn and tattered clothes with a bit of hope.

The girl next to her, who was taller and bustier, bit her lip and said, "I see Father has blessed you with a slight bit of luck and thievery skills."

"Is he a demigod?" The third asked, the tallest and only male. His mocha colored hair was spiked and kalidescope eyes gave him an intellectual look.

The short, cute blonde nodded and she looked him in the eye as best as she could. "Come with us!"

Almost protesting, he stopped as he felt a chill. All of their heads turned in unison to look at the store in which the thief had been fleeing from. The manager, a woman with a sunny look, but cold attitude, walked out. Her skin had always had a green tint to her flesh, but now she was a mint green and retained her beauty.

"I am Daphne," she spat icily. "After years as a Laurel, I feel the need to take revenge of the love struck Apollo who forced me to turn into such a tree. And Aphrodite as well! How dare her son, Eros, cause temporary love on flirtatious god!"

Her feet became roots, and she lifted her arms. "My father is an almighty River God," she gloated, "and can destroy many. I should just simply turn you into sad, pitiful dandelions, but perhaps-!"

Green was already on the job. The colors in his eyes swirled and moved, like the inside of a kaleidoscope, and the roots of her feet began to climb up and embrace the nymph's body as they smelt the fragrance of home and forest. Her eyes glazed over, but soon regained their hard look. She wailed and screeched and pointed a green finger at the boy.

Roots encircled his legs and hugged him tightly in affection, as the perfume attack began to backfire.

With a snap of her fingers, Yellow made the plants recede, listening to the blessed forest protector. They could not attack Daphne, as the roots were her; but Blue luckily summoned a wind of lost and stolen items to bash the revenge-smitten wood nymph.

The boy, still holding his bag of food, dropped the already bruised edibles and held his hands out, then clasped them together. A torrent of water bottles popped out and exploded, and as a river from the right and one from the left collided, they met in the middle-Daphne.

Giving out one last wail, she began to melt into green laurel leaves. "I am not dead!" she screeched. "I cannot be killed!"

And she was no more.

"Uh…my name is Red," the red-capped boy said, shaking hands with all of the kids.

"I'm Green." The teen greeted with a stoic expression. "This troublesome girl is Blue and the short girl is Yellow."

Blue replied with a tint of annoyance in her voice. "I appreciate you knowing my worth and keeping me even though I am troublesome, but the wind carries the sound of sirens, so we should get going."

Without question, they all ran towards the Viridian Forest, away from Pallet town.

_**I'm so sorry! I know this is impossibly short, but the next chapter will be a Christmas one, probably _ I am so sorry! TT^TT But I'll draw a picture of the characters! :D Please be happy? **_


	4. Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

Pokespe Percy Jackson

Chapter 4: Don't cry over spilled milk

WARNING: Language!

_**Hey… I tried to make this as long as possible, since it's a past thing for Blue. The next would probably be Green. Red and Yellow will come later. ….I'm evil aren't I?**_

"Mommy! Mommy! MOHHH-MEEEEEE!" screeched the girl, her hair falling in front of her face as she looked at the mess on the floor. Translucent drops fell from her distressed blue eyes and she tried to keep the snot from coming out from her nostrils.

The soft patter of socked feet came to the room. "Yes, Blue-Oh, oh I see."

Lifting her head, she saw the kind, warm, and sad brown eyes of her sweet mother. Even though she heard her brother say that her mother was 'old' and another word her mother told her never to repeat again, Blue never saw anything but the face of a lovely goddess, worthy of the world's finest riches and silks but didn't want it.

Blue disliked her brother, Tommie, who she knew was 18 and was the son of her stepfather; her mom's original, deceased, arranged marriage husband before Blue's father.

"Blue, dear," her mother started to day, with a soft, calm voice. "It was an accident. Just some spilled milk. Don't worry! You're five, dear."

Rough, calloused feet appeared next to her mother's delicate hands. "Yeah, five my ass. When I was five my father fucking died and you didn't give a damn. You old rotten bitch."

Looking up, her mother's brown eyes became harder. "Tommie Brian Yamamoto! I will not have you spitting out such terrible vocabulary in front of your sister!"

As Blue lifted her head higher, she saw the face of a demon-her brother-glaring at her kind mom. He ruefully spat, "You went and cheated on my father you cheating whore-"

"STOP YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"-and all you can do now is dream of your one-night stand that led to her."

"STOP. NOW. TOMMIE. BRIAN. YAMAMOTO."

Later that day, Blue walked into her room with her mind still reeling from the morning's happenings. Her angelic mom had gone out, leaving her with her brother. Her brother never physically harmed any of them-he only yelled curses. Blue never met her stepfather, of course, but if her stepfather was like her stepbrother, she knew she wouldn't enjoy him.

The door to her room creaked open and she turned around with wide, open eyes. It was her brother.

"Blue," he said softly, surprising her. Wasn't he a terrible, abusing brother? How could he speak with fear in his voice? To her, of all people?

"Mom is home," he said frightfully. Blue's eyes lit up, but they became frightened once more as the person behind her step-brother pushed him aside roughly.

It was her mother.

Walking in with a stagger, the person Blue adored was holding a big jug of sake and was obviously intoxicated. "Blue," growled her mom, "get your ass over here!"

Unsure of what to do, the five year old girl walked to her mother. "Mommy? Why are you saying that?"

Dropping the glass jug, Blue's mother sharply smacked Blue across her face. Falling over, nearly sitting on the sharp glass shards, the scared and bewildered girl began to bawl.

"MOM! What the hell are you doing? Stop treating her like that!" Tommie got up and defended Blue.

"Get out of the way," Blue's mom tried to punch him away, but Tommie held his ground. Collapsing on her knees, the woman began to pound the ground, slitting her hands with the glass. "HERMES! WHY? WHY? YOU TOOK MY HUSBAND TO THE UNDERWORLD, YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DRUNKENLY MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH BLUE! WHY DIDN'T I ABORT? BECAUSE SHE'S A GOD'S CHILD! BUT I SHOULD HAVE! NO MATTER WHAT THE FATHER WAS!"

With her drunken stupor wearing off, she sprawled on the floor, unconscious. By then, Blue had been reduced to a sobbing heap, and her brother desperately trying to comfort her.

At night, when her mother was still out cold, her brother had packed her belongings in a backpack. "We're running away," he told her, and she agreed.

"LET GO OF ME! TOMMIEEEE!" screeched Blue, only later that year.

"Let go of her!" her brother cried desperately, but he had never gotten a pokemon license. The luminous bird was already carrying his sister from him. The force of its wings blew him into a tree, cracking his spine.

"BROTHER!" she wailed.

Thus she was taken to the masked man.

_**Okay, so it wasn't very long. But more will be explained later, and besides, I think you'll find out more about her mom and brother gradually. 8D MUAHWAHAHA**_


	5. Reality Check

PokeSpe Percy Jackson

Chapter 5: Reality Check

_**This chapter isn't a Green back story, but it's the beginning of the mission. :3 **_

_**OH! And this story is going to be more teenish, I guess. Umm, since I started this I've made some changes, so here goes a long A/N :c**_

_**Ages: Green, Blue, and Red are 16 (yes, old, so they should be hunted, but the reasons will be explained)**_

_**Yellow is 15**_

_**Johto is 13**_

_**WARNINGS: Will have (if not now, in the future): swearing, teen pregnancy (no actually things, but you'll see. If you want, PM me), dark scenes. This'll take a darker turn than the two original series. **_

_**Green is the son of the love goddess, Blue the daughter of the thief/messenger god, Red the god of the sea, and Yellow the goddess of wisdom. Feel free to PM me for questions.**_

Reviews:

File-DS: Yah… :( But that's how demigod life goes :/ Thanks! :D Tommie isn't perfect (no one is), but I like his character. He'll show up soon. Thank you! A mars bar? Klondike? Tiramisu?

Swimming in the Sky: Yah…but she'll be better. Don't worry, Tommie is…alive… but you'll see. *grin* I mean, Luke's past was bad, but I wanted Blue to have a really bad one. Thank you for reviewing! Tiramisu? Mars bar? Klondike?

Tigrun: Thank you for loving it? Twix?

"What?" sputtered Yellow, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

Chiron nodded, smiling. "We've found more demigods. In the Johto region! Satyrs have requested the newest get them, as they're having trouble." Flipping through a few neatly paper clipped files, he read names and held up pictures of the demigods.

"Crystal Elm. Daughter of Prof Elm, a friend of mine. Godly parent: Athena." He held a picture of a girl with blue hair in two pigtails. She had star earrings and was smiling while observing the cosmos with her father. She held the telescope in her fingers while standing next to Prof Elm. "She'll come willingly. Just not with the satyr we appointed-Eusine. She said he was hitting on her."

Blue listened, smirking slightly when she heard the predicament.

Flipping through a few pages, Chiron pursed his lips and sighed. "Next, Gold Hibiki. Unknown godly parent, however, presumed to be Apollo or Hermes. Troublemaker and gambler." Chiron shook his head and held the picture up. A boy with black hair and a spiky bang over his eye was mid-smile, almost like he was laughing but tried to stop when the satyr snapped the photo.

"And the last," Chiron said, "is a curious one indeed. Silent, dark-all the satyr knows is his name, Silver, and what he looks like, from the local newspaper. We have no guesses of his godly heritage, be it father or mother."

It was now Blue's turn to be surprised, and she immediately volunteered for the quest. Yellow looked at her skeptically, but did not question. She simply looked a Chiron.

Chiron was a bit surprised, but he nodded. "The Oracle will have to speak with you," he said, and a passing demigod gave the four pitying looks.

"The Oracle?" Yellow asked, surprised. She had heard tall tales about the Oracle; was she a beautiful Nereid (water nymph/spirit), a wise old grandma, or a time-traveling spirit?

Chiron nodded, his expression grim. "I'll show you to her," he said, his voice stiff. He galloped towards the main house and looked back, where the four friends were still looking at him strangely. "Come."

In truth, they all had various thoughts racing frantically through their heads. Green, for one, who was good at reading people (especially when it came to signs of affection), had heard a mix of bitterness, love, and hatred all in the words Chiron had spoken. However he did not possess a psychic ability, so he could not deduce why the centaur would feel that way.

Blue was trying to get Green's attention. Unfortunately for her, Green was too preoccupied on one pressing matter. He would have to learn to contemplate various things at once. For the girl, who had trusted her mother for years (but was betrayed), had only her previously-in her eyes-villian brother to rely on for a year (then watch helplessly as he was possibly killed), then had made friends with a two year old, did not trust easily. She felt compelled, though, to trust the spiky haired son of Aphrodite. Perhaps it was his perfume attack? (As lame as the attack sounded, it was also able to induce certain feelings in people, perhaps calming or provoking them.)

Red was attempting to ignore the brunette's flirty antics. He may have grown up on the streets, but he saw girls doing various actions to capture a male's eye. Blue may not have realized it, but she was doing exactly as he had seen with females walking to or from school with their love interests. By pressing both arms firmly against her chest, and leaning closely while making small talk with her target. She even went as far as to slightly push up against him. That usually got the boy's attention, but Red was almost sure Green was not the typical-

Oh.

It got his attention.

…

Poor guy, his mother just poked him.

…

Yellow was trying to paint a mental picture of who the Oracle may be. He knew that the previous Oracle was a young girl named Bellezza, who had lived in Italy, a country (a name for huge towns in the Earth region. Of all of the regions, the Earth region was the biggest) in the Earth region*. She was a famous one, not for her important prophecies (the pokemon in the forest had snickered at that idea), but because of her scandalous behavior. She had become Oracle at the tender age of 12, and recited a few small prophecies concerning demigod missions (she had moved to Kanto), but besides that, her looks and headline capturing acts were what kept her name known 50 years after her death.

Everyone, including her family, always pampered her and showered her with compliments. Bellezza was a pretty girl; curly, sandy locks, bright blue eyes, fair skin, pink lips, a natural blush, slim, attractive body-but she let it all go to her head. Adding to that, she was an important mortal, thus her head began to swell. When she was 18, she met Hades in his mortal form. She had had plenty of boyfriends (but, in the end, she knew they could not have her. She merely enjoyed toying with their hearts), but seeing the god, she thought that she could betray the rule that every Oracle had to follow-no marriage and absolutely no children.

Try as she might, Hades knew she was the Oracle. She tried desperately to seduce him, but Hades knew of the terrors that would come. He glared at her icily before disappearing. That left her furious that the gods denied her someone as perfect as he. How dare they! She had served them, yet they did not let her marry? That was what ultimately sealed her fate. The three sisters that controlled her life were urged to snap the string, so they could find a new Oracle. The spirit of Delphi** surely would love to have a new host. The trio, though, had planned her life so that by the time she died, she would be made even more miserable in the Underworld.

In the years that passed, most celebrity newspapers had blazing titles that contained her name. 'BELLEZZA, THE BEAUTY OF KANTO, CAUGHT CHEATING ON A MAN IN AN ALLEY!' was one of them. She had intercourse with many men and made her living so. She even went as far as to become pregnant with a random client. The Oracle decided that her host had gone downhill far enough. In the middle of an interview, Bellezza collapsed from abusing various drugs. Medical specialists rushed her to rehab, and then, the Fates snapped her string of life. Fortunately, the gods felt pity for her child (mostly Athena, who felt that by saving the kid they could keep future Oracles from going down the same fate), thus they asked at the court in the Underworld what Bellezza felt of them saving her fetus.

They probably shouldn't have expected better, but she screamed at them. "HOW DARE YOU SAVE IT! YOU SHOULD SAVE ME FIRST!"

That earned heavy punishment for eternity. Her punishment was for her to live the life of an ugly woman, who was scorned for her unsightly features, and by married to an abusive man. Her children all were beautiful, but they scorned her as well. The woman's soul was sent to the fields of the Underworld, where she was happier.

This tale was told to Yellow repeatedly by various pokemon. She loved hearing stories, but this one she disliked.

"Yellow?" Red asked, lightly tapping her shoulder. She blinked and was met by the door of the big house. She thought for that long?

LINE BREAK

"You know," a nurse murmured, "you shouldn't be up and walking yet. You just woke from a 9 year comatose a few months ago."

"Yes, I know," a brown haired boy-no, man-replied. "I…just…I need to rescue my sister."

"Be thankful you're alive!" the nurse shook her head. "If someone hadn't heard the screaming and seen the huge bird pokemon, you would be dead."

The man turned his brown eyes towards the nurse. "How do I even pay for a 9 year comatose, anyway?"

"Your mother died later that year," the woman told him. "We recognized you to be the son of Dominic H. Yamamoto and Yosuke Yamamoto. Both your parents are now dead; but, as you know, your father's stock company is still quite profitable. You were left with quite a fortune."

"…so, what year is it again?"

"You're 29, Tommie."

Tommie nodded. His back still hurt insanely from time to time, and his left leg was broken. He had suffered severe memory loss, but he still remembered some of his fonder memories, while he was on the run with his step-sister…Blue? Yes, that was her name. He didn't exactly know what caused him to go into comatose, but when he awoke, Blue was nowhere and the hospital staff informed him of her disappearance.

The arranged marriage between his parents saved his life, though. The king of stocks and the queen of cosmetic companies? They were the ultimate money duo. If Blue had thought that her mother deserved riches but did not want them, she was wrong.

For she had been filthy rich, but decided to drink to chip away the money she had taken for granted.

LINE BREAK

"Here is the oracle," Chiron said, his tone defeated. Green mentally took note of all this as he looked at the woman sitting on the rocking chair.

She looked to be about eighty-four. Her hair was greyed, but her face still held some of her youthful beauty. Her eyes were a warm green and her smile was big.

"Ahh, Daniel, you've brought guests," the woman said warmly, her hand reaching towards their faces.

Chiron looked at her face sadly. "It's not Daniel, Linda. It's Chiron."

The senile woman waved her wizened hand dismissively. "Okay, Daniel. What have they young ones come her for?"

The centaur made no attempt to correct her, his fiery tail swishing sadly. He cleared his throat and said, "They've come to visit."

Her wrinkled face broke into a huge grin. "Ohh, how nice, Daniel!" she cried, "I'll get the tea and cookies!"

Red, who was not good with people, bluntly asked, " Why?"

The old centaur merely sighed tiredly. "A story for another time."

The ancient woman did not hear anything of the exchange. She was busily gathering the cookies and tea onto a platter. Her hands were firmly holding onto a platter of almond sugar cookies when her grip slackened and the plate shattered to the floor. Startled, the demigods looked up to see the woman's eyes bloodshot as she gripped Chiron's arms.

"Daniel!" she cried, her voice cracking at the high, desperate pitch it had changed to, "Save me! It's coming again!"

He only looked at her sadly before the green mist of the Oracle consumed the slightly insane old lady. "I cannot," he said finally.

Green mist spewed from her slightly ajar mouth.

Yellow's skin crawled. This presence felt ancient, snakelike…almost as if she was a cunning old woman that could charm you into doing anything. As if her words held such power, you had no choice but to follow. She supposed this was true; after all, the Oracle told fate.

"_There is a reason why intelligence is called bright,_

_And why the sea may quench anger's flame._

_Cunning beauty is a valuable might._

_The son of magic has but one true name._

_Quicker than the eye can see,_

_An unknown foe shall strike._

_The theif's weakness has been shown,_

_While the bitter truths for nature shall be shown_."***

Her glowing green eyes fell shut, and the mist retreated.

*Earth Region: Well, I can't use Gaea; Gaea is Mother Earth in Greek, but is evil…

**The Spirit of Delphi: Back in the Greek days, the spirit of Delphi was a priestess that meditated in mystic green fog in the city of Delphi. A giant snake protected her until Apollo (god of the sun chariot and prophecy) killed it.

***Prophecy: They often don't make too much sense, and sorry for lame rhyming…

Sorry my updates are few and far between! I'll make it up in the summer! SORRY! Hope you like the chapter :D

Okay! Peeps, the mission shall begin! Have you ever heard the quote, "The girls constantly happy and laughing are the ones breaking inside"? Well. It's a nice quote. So. I kind of relate. BUT, let's move from me! It's Blue we're speaking of!

Umm…I must be really desperate. But. Um. Thank you DS for reviewing DIEWTCTP! You're the only one… ;o;


End file.
